gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Linda Gibson
Linda Gibson (born 1965) is a global financial services executive, currently Executive Vice President and Head of Global Distribution of OMAM (Old Mutual Asset Management).OMAM Executive Team Professional Background Linda Gibson currently is Executive Vice President and Head of Global Distribution of OMAM (Old Mutual Asset Management), a publicly traded global asset management firm (NYSE: OMAM).Equities/Old-Mutual-Breathes-New-Life-Into-the-Multiboutique-Model.html#.VBpKevldXTp Old Mutual Breathes New Life into the Multi boutique Model by Julie Segal, Institutional Investor, March 3, 2014 Equities/Old-Mutual-Breathes-New-Life-Into-the-Multiboutique-Model.html#.VBpKevldXTp Old Mutual Breathes New Life into the Multi boutique Model by Julie Segal, Institutional Investor, March 3, 2014 OMAM Announces Closing of Initial Public Offering OMAM news release, October 15, 2014 Gibson was named to her current position in July 2012.Old Mutual Asset Management Advances Its Global Distribution Strategy OMAM, news release reprinted in The Business Journals, June 27, 2012 She oversees the global distribution, marketing and communications activities of the firm. She also is a member of the firm’s executive committee.off-changes-at-old-mutual-asset-management New CFO leads off changes at Old Mutual Asset Management by Douglas Appell, Pensions & Investments, May 11, 2011 From 2008-12, Gibson served as Chief Operating Officer, Head of Affiliate Management and Executive Vice President for OMAM, with overall responsibility for affiliate and product development, investment services, trust company operations and functions including information technology, legal, human resources and corporate communications. She also acted as interim chief executive officer in 2010-11. Earlier, Gibson was General Counsel and Executive Vice President for the firm from 2001-08, responsible for the legal, compliance and risk operations of the company’s US asset management, life insurance and annuity businesses. Prior to joining OMAM, Gibson was General Counsel and Managing Director for UAM Investment Services, Inc., where she oversaw all legal and compliance aspects of the firm’s domestic and international operations prior to its acquisition by Old Mutual. Previously, Gibson was Senior Vice President and Senior Counsel for Signature Financial Group, Inc. (formerly a division of Massachusetts Financial Services Company) from 1991-2001, where she managed the legal operations of the firm’s Boston, London and Cayman offices, which served as a third-party administrator and distributor of on-shore and off-shore investment funds. Gibson began her career as a Product Manager at MFS Investment Management, an asset management firm, where she worked from 1987-89. Personal Background Gibson received a Bachelor of Arts degree in Mathematics from Bates College in 1987. She received her Juris Doctorate degree from Boston University Law School in 1992. She also graduated in 2007 from the Advanced Management Program at Harvard Business School.BusinessWeek personId=28321528&ticker=OML:LN&previousCapId=663731&previousTitle=OLD%20MUTUAL%20PLC investment profile She serves as a corporate director of the firm’s charity foundation, and also currently serves as a Boston advisory board member of the Posse Foundation. She has been a member of The Boston Club since September 2010, and was a member of its Corporate Board Committee from 2010-13. Gibson is the daughter of attorney Sumner B. Tilton, Jr. of the law firm Fletcher Tilton.Fletcher Tilton biography: Sumner B. Tilton, Jr. She is married to Kevan T. Gibson. Gibson is the mother of two children who currently attend Bucknell University and Villanova University, respectively. References Category:1965 births Category:Harvard Business School alumni Category:Living people